Star Fox Cornerian Crisis
by TF Delta
Summary: When Corneria is invaded by well armed well equipped terrorist bent on destroying the city Star Fox is called upon to stop it but it turns out that a group of old friends is leading the attack how will they find the strength to kill a friend that they once thought to be dead


Hey guys this is my first fanfiction story so expect spelling mistakes and grammatical errors so I hope you guys like it

Fell free to review- Delta

Chapter one Invasion

Marcus Mcloud woke up from his bed in the great fox somthing was wrong he could feel it in his head. These feeling urged him to get out of his warm comfy bed and get on his cloths "uhh" he said to himself as he went to the bridge and was shocked at what he saw. As he looked out the viewport he could see the distinctive canopies of parachutes in the distance "Rob"

"Yes sir" The robot responed immedianly activating at the sound of his voice

"Get me on the line with general Hare" The holo phone started to ring and suddenly a holographic image of peppy hare appeared on the screen in front of Marcus "Peppy" Marcus said to the new general of the cornernia and is father Fox Mclouds lifetime friend "Why yes Marcus" Said peppy "Can you tell me why there are paratroopers droping on the city" he said to peppys shocked face " Oh my" he said "I must contact the military immediately" Peppy said as he hung up the phone Marcus then got on to other manners just as the air raid alarm started to blare across the city "Attention all great fox personel this is Marcus all crew to your battle stations this is not a drill i reapeat this is not a drill." Just as he said this two men dressed in all black combat uniforms crashed through the glass and sot Rob As mrcused ducked behind the control panel just as it was peppered by plasma fire. "Damn" Marcus said as he took out his plasma blaster and loaded the gas cartridge into it. Unlike most Cornernian Standerd rifle the blaster pistol the weapon of choice for the Starfox team had unlimited ammo but with a chance to over heat if fired for long enouth without a cooldown time of 5.5 seconds. Marcus leaned over the side of the conrol panel and shot one of the soldiers in the head making a loud *Crack* sound as it went through his skull . he then got up and shot the other soldier in the chest. The rest of the team entered the bridge blasters ready as the second one droped to the ground. "What happened here" Said Sid toad son of Slippy Toad. "Well two slodiers tried to kill me and the city is being invaded" Said Marcus as the teamm looked out the window only to see more parachutes and antiair fire in the distance. "I feel like we are going to have a busy night." Said James Lombardi The Blue cat and son of Falco Lombardi And Katt Monroe is the teams ace pilot "Of that we areJames of that we are." Said Alisa Hare Daughter of Peppy Hare. Suddenly the screen lit up with a holographic image of Peppy "Daddy" said Alsia "Look ther is no time StarFox the city is getting over run You have to take it back with the help of the marines you have to" Peppy said as his screen was shut off "No!" Alisa cried as the screen was shutdown "Wait we didn't Shut of the screen."said Marcus "Look" Said James the team looked up to see all of the planes pullung back into space just as they saw a orange flare fly through the sky "What is that?" Said Sid Just as The flare exploded and they all blacked out...

So how did you like it Now if you see any spelling mistakes which i know you will it is because my computer went awol and it would not letme touch anything i already wrote (that explains the lack of punctuation)

I hope this is ok because this is my first piece of fanfiction ever writen and im an ok writer but i have a great imagination and i just was like what the heck might as well so her i am writing this. So ill try to update often but with school and everything IDK how often it will happen NOW PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE SOME FREINDLY CRITISISM iIt will help improve my writing and other chapters to come thank you and

Feel Free To Review- Delta


End file.
